


Coffee and Cuddles

by Light1108



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Major Persona 5 Royal Spoilers!When a planned date/practise session gets cancelled because of unexpected rain, Ren and Kasumi go back to Lablanc to relax.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Coffee and Cuddles

The normally bustling sunny streets of Kichijoji were currently suffering a heavy downpour and almost devoid of all activity, one of the few people walking through the wet streets was a raven black hair teen, Ren Amamiya. “Looks like we won’t be able to do practice today” Ren thinks as he approaches a familiar looking sweet shop where he would meet with his girlfriend Sumire Yoshizawa.  
  
As he walked through the entrance to the shop he heard a voice that brought a smile to his face “Ren-Senpai!” Sumire happily called out, Ren turned to face his redheaded girlfriend “Hey Sumi, how are you doing?” he asked as they embraced each other.  
  
“I’m doing well, thank you! A little disappointed we won’t be able to do practise today” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
“Honestly Senpai we probably should have cancelled today, you have to travel such a long way to get here. Which isn’t good in this weather.” Sumire continued as Ren broke off the embrace, “What’s a little rain if it means I get to see my adorable girlfriend.” Ren exclaimed with his signature Joker smirk knowing how she’d react.  
  
“S-Senpai!” Sumire stammered out as her face turned a deep shade of red, “S-so what should we do instead” Suimre asked while avoiding looking at her teasing boyfriend, Ren chuckled at her reaction before replaying “Well since we can’t go to Inokashira now, how about we go to Lablanc and just relax in my room?” he proposed.  
  
“Y-yeah that sounds really nice, l-let’s go” Sumire responded, still blushing from the earlier teasing and the idea of being in an intimate place with her boyfriend, “Great! Let’s go.”

As they were opening their umbrellas to leave the shop Ren decides to tease her one last time “You know, you’re really cute when embarrassed” upon hearing that Sumire tries to cover her bright red face but Ren could still see her bright smile through her fingers.

“Hey Boss!” Ren said, walking through the door of Lablanc “Ah, You’re back.” Sojiro exclaimed in his usual tone, noticing Sumire walking in as well “Hmm looks like your little date got rained on, huh Romeo?” Sojiro stated with a smirk.  
  
“I hope we’re not intruding” Sumire sincerely said as she bowed. Sojiro chuckled in response “How many times do I have to tell you, you and the other are always welcome in my Cafe. Beside as you can see this place has been empty all day.” Sojiro gestures to the empty booths.  
  
“I take it you two are going upstairs? Why don’t you head on up and I’ll get the kid to make you some coffee to help warm you up.” Ren rolled his eyes at this as he walked over to make coffee for him and Sumire.  
  
“Thank you very much” Sumire said as she walked up the stairs.

Sumire placed her bag down after entering the attic turned bedroom before untying the ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail before sitting on the sofa in the room. “Well it wasn’t planned but I think this will be just as good as practise” Sumire quietly mused waiting for Ren to come up.  
  
After a few minutes she hears the stairs creak and sees Ren climbing up with two cups of coffee. “Here you go Sumi, just how you like it” Ren calmly said handing over the cup before sitting down next to his girlfriend, “Thank you.” Sumire said before taking a sip “Ahhh, You know I wish I could drink your coffee all the time Ren.” Sumire absently said between sips.  
  
Ren not letting an opportunity pass, casually replied “Well that’ll be an easy wish to grant since you know I'll always be with you” Sumire still lost in the relaxing tone of the situation responded with “Yeah that sounds nice”, a minute later Sumire finally realised what Ren meant, immediately turning red again as Ren has his classic smug Joker grin.

After that they continued to drink their coffees as the rainfall hit the roof and window of the Lablanc attic neither saying anything and just simply enjoying the presence of the one they love. After they finish Ren brings the cups down stairs to clean and put them away after refusing Sumire’s offer to do it.  
  
A few minutes later he made his way back to his previous position however this time after sitting down Sumire starts to lean against his shoulder “I hope I’m not being too selfish doing this” Sumire mumbles “haha, remember what I told you? I like it when you’re being selfish” he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to emphasise the point, “Even if it makes me become needy?” Sumire asks as she snuggles closer to Ren “Well then I have an excuse to stay this close to you don’t I?” Sumire softly giggled at Ren’s response as they finished getting comfortable in each other’s embrace.

A few minutes pass until Ren breaks the comfortable silence “I really love you Sumire” Ren lazily states “W-where is this coming from all of a sudden!?” Sumire questions.  
  
“Just being here with you right now, I felt like I needed to say it. After everything we’ve been through sometimes just doesn’t feel like I say it enough” Ren finishes with a smile across his face.  
as Sumire composes herself after hearing Ren’s confession “Ren… I love you so much, you helped me be myself again and continue to support me and-” Sumire gets interrupted as Ren gives her a quick kiss resulting in Sumire becoming flustered again.

Soon they return to their silent comfortable embrace as time passes their eyes begin to get heavy and as the rain continues to pour outside they eventually fall asleep in the presence of the one they love more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully you enjoyed reading this. I finished Royal yesterday and I absolutely love Sumire as a character and her relationship with Ren was just so cute to see so decided to take the plunge and write a fic for them. This is the first major bit of writing I've done in years so apologies for any mistakes but this was fun to write and I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope I did a good job writing their characters as well, always worried about that.


End file.
